Du Sexe a L'amour: Le chemin se fait dure
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: ReitaxRuki Gazetto Cela fait des mois que Ruki et Reita couchent ensembles, mais cela ne suffit plus a Reita. Comment va le prendre Ruki? Que vas-t-il se passer?
1. Refus de Reita, et Conséquences

**Titre**: Du Sexes a l'amour...

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reita/Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Ils s'appartiennent a eux même xD. Et L'histoire m'appartient xD (on peut pas inverser heiiin? Aller juste pour une journée? une heure? Naan pas du tout? Grrr :( Tant pis, j'aurais essayer au moins :( )

**Note**: Parce que dans la vie, il faut être Méchant pour avoir ce qu'on veux.

* * *

_Une pièce. Deux personnes. Un silence. Deux regards échanger. Une question brisa ce silence fugace et fragile._

**« Tout à l'heure, chez moi? »**

_Le blond lâcha un soupire en regardant l'autre personne. Il lui répondit d'un air las:_

**« Pas ce soir. J'ai pas envie. »**_ Avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ce petit jeu auquel ils se livraient inexorablement a chaque fois, commençait a lui peser sur le coeur. Il en avais marre de tout ça. L'autre se rapprocha de lui d'une manière très dangereusement sensuel qui éveillait des envies cacher au fond de lui._

**« Vraiment...? Je sais que tu en as envie. Tu est comme moi, ne le nie pas Reita. »**_ Cette phrase sonnais comme un ordre a ses oreilles._

_C'était dur de résister. Il en avais envie ça c'est sur. Mais il en avais marre. Il voulais plus jouer. Il regarda l'autre blond et lui répondit..._

**« Demain y'a répet, et le concert... J'ai vraiment pas envie... Tu peut comprendre ça? Je voudrais bien dormir moi ».** _Reita posa ses yeux ailleurs que sur ce corps qu'il avais milles fois parcourus, et dont rien que l'évocation de ses souvenirs si bon puissent-être le partageait entre Envie et Révolte. L'autre blond dût le lire dans ses yeux car il lui répondit assez fermement.._

**« J'ai envie! C'est ce soir un point c'est tout! »_._**_ Ruki avait l'air extrêmement décidé a lui faire sa fête ce soir. Il s'assit a cheval sur Reita. Apparemment il pensait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis... Les mains de Ruki se firent baladeuses sur son corps, un doux sentiments le fit frissonner. S'il avais pu, il lui aurais donnée ce qu'il voulais là maintenant. Mais il se devait d'être ferme. Il prit les mains de Ruki, l'empêchant de le tripoter, ce qui ne faisait que l'exaspérer et le frustrer un peu plus. Il repoussa doucement Ruki, le forçant a se lever et lui dit sur un ton voulu très autoritaire.._

**« J'ai dit non!. On dirais une chatte en chaleur. Tu peut pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre merde! ». **_Ce que ses mots étaient dur a prononcer... mais depuis toujours il était celui qui se laissait poser les limites. Ruki voulais de lui, oui d'accord... Seulement le soir de 20h a 00h c'est tout. Le reste du temps ils jouaient a être des amis... Et encore, le chanteur faisait tout pour l'allumer pendant toute la journée, et le soir qui c'est qui dominait du haut de son mètre soixante-deux? Encore lui. L'impression d'objet sexuelle que ressentait Reita était bien réel, et bien là. C'était du concret. Mais le petit blond ne pensait qu'a lui, a son bon plaisir, peut importe Reita. Peut importe ses sentiments, c'est vrais que les sex-Toys n'ont jamais de sentiments. Ce qu'il pouvais le détester par moment. Il était sure que Ruki allais encore faire des siennes, se mettre a crier, faire la moue et le frapper tout ça parce que Reita daignait faire part de ses envies a lui._

**« Y'a que toi qui fait comme je veux »**_que Ruki lui répondit avec une moue boudeuse... Décidément il le prenais vraiment pour sa putain._

**« Putain tu fait chier! »**._. Reita ne pu se retenir, il lui décolla une gifle dans la figure. Trop c'était trop. Il en avais vraiment marre. Il sortit de la salle, laissant Ruki encore choqué par le geste de Reita. Au moins ce soir il aurais la paix._

* * *

_Le lendemain. Après avoir recalé Ruki. Reita fut tranquille toute la journée, pas de petit blond pour l'allumer, lui donner des envies, et finalement jouer l'innocent. D'ailleurs, le petit blond en question semblais tout à fait normal. Apparemment il n'en est pas mort, même si il n'adressa pas un seul regard a Reita. Il se sentait si seul d'un coup. Mais toute la journée, il joua le rôle d'ami un peu distant certes, mais d'ami. La répet se passa très bien et le concert, il n'y eut pas un seul accroc. Tout était bien dans le meilleure des mondes. Après le concert Reita complètement fatigué ce posa sur le sol, il avais besoin de quelques choses de froid. Oui. De froid. Et en parlant de froid, voilà le blond le plus chaud qu'il n'avais jamais vu, qui venait d'entrée. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soufflant très fort, ce qui attira l'attention de Reita, pendant une fraction de seconde. Un autre soupire très bruyant se fit entendre. Puis un autre, et un autre._

**« Ptin apprend a respirer! »_._**_ finit par dire Reita assez méchamment. La réponse de Ruki ne se fit pas attendre..._

**« Je t'ai attendue hier soir. T'est pas venu. Il a fallut que je m'en occupe tout seul! Pourquoi tu me frustre comme ça? hein? Tu est Sadique? Si ya que ça la prochaine fois, on pourras s'arranger après tout. »** _Ruki semblait ne pas comprendre du tout. Reita s'assit et regarda dans la direction du petit blond avachit presque sensuelement sur le canapé.._

**« Ta pas compris Matsumoto-San. Il n'auras jamais plus de prochaine fois. Jamais. Je suis pas ton larbin, je suis pas un jouet. Tu crois que t'as le droit de m'allumer comme ça, et de me demander l'instant d'après de faire comme si de rien n'était? Mais t'est soit con, soit t'as un gros problème de vision du monde. Dans la vie ya pas que tes sentiments qui comptent, ceux des autres aussi! Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux sur ce que t'est. T'est qu'un putain d'égoïste! _»_**_ Reita avait décider d'être le plus violent. Le plus méchant et insensible possible, même si tout ce qu'il disait transpirait la vérité, ses mots lui écorchaient la bouche. Ce petit être blond qui était un vrais dominateur, le rendais fou. Fou. Oui Fou d'amour. A en crever. Mais rien. Lui il ne voyait en lui qu'un moyen de se satisfaire. C'était très frustrant et rabaissant pour un Reita, et même pour tout être humainement constitué._

_Ruki parut réfléchir un instant._

**« Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit. A chaque fois tu en redemande. Je te ferais remarquer vu que tu te prend pour un redresseur de tord, que c'est toi qui est venu me trouver la première fois. Que tu m'as juré que si j'acceptais, j'aurais le droit de faire n'importe quoi de toi. C'est comme ça que tu est devenu mon 'larbin ' je te rappelle. _» _**_Ruki semblait très content de ce qu'il disait. Comme si c'était de cette façon que Reita allais se plier a nouveau sous ses ordres._

**« J'étais bourré! T'as profité de moi! J'avais très bien remarqué que tu était en manque toi aussi bien avant! Avoue que tu t'est servit de moi depuis le début et sa seras plus simple! »**_Reita s'était levé très mécontent quand Aoi et les autres entrèrent dans la pièce en rigolant joyeusement. Ils les regardèrent et Aoi demanda enfin:_

**« Il se passe quoi ici? »**

**« Divergence d'opinion »**_répondit Ruki tout calmement. Il se leva et murmura a l'oreille de Reita avant de partir_** « Va. Tu dit ça. Mais je sais bien que tu reviendras me supplier. Personne comme moi ne t'as fait prendre ton pied depuis des années. **»

_Reita était là debout au milieu de la pièce, avec Aoi, Uruha et Kai qui le regardaient bizarrement. Reita venait de rougir. Uruha et Kai se mirent a danser très content que Reita ait un coeur. Sans se douter que le sans coeur en question était Ruki. Aoi s'approcha de lui et lui dit assez bas pour que personne n'entende._

**« Qu'est qu'il se passe avec Ruki, Rei-San? » **_Aoi lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, et posa sa mains sur épaules en ajoutant _.**« Tu peut tout me dire. Je serais une tombe »**

_Reita était partager par l'envie de libérée sa conscience et de tout raconté a Aoi qui pourrais peut être l'aider, et l'envie de partir, de garder sa dignité qu'il avais jeter au oubliettes la première fois qu'il s'était plier au exigence de Ruki, qui prenait un malin plaisir a l'humilier, et a jouer avec lui. Finalement, il sortit dehors avec Aoi et lui expliqua toute l'histoire en lui faisant promettre, de ne jamais rien répéter au autres. Il avais bien trop honte pour leur dire._


	2. Incompréhension de Ruki POV

**Titre**: Du Sexe a L'amour.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reita/Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Ils s'appartiennent a eux même xD. Et L'histoire m'appartient xD (on peut pas inverser heiiin? Aller juste pour une journée? une heure? Naan pas du tout? Grrr :( Tant pis, j'aurais essayer au moins :(

**Note**: L'incompréhension ne se lit pas que dans le discours.

* * *

**Mercredi 1 Octobre**

Je ne comprend pas. Je ne le comprend plus. Cela lui a toujours plut. Il a toujours accepter. Il a changer. Je ne comprend pas. Il y a quelques jours encore, il m'aurais sautée dessus sans retenus, et là... J'ai eut beau supplier et l'ordonner, il a pas voulu. Je comprend pas. En plus... Il a oser me gifler. D'habitude quand sa peau touche la mienne, c'est plus doux et animal. Mais c'est bon. Et là... Ça faisait mal. Bon d'accord, j'imagine bien qu'il avais pas mis toute sa force, sinon au concert j'aurais eut un gros bleu sur la joue, et bonjours pour l'expliquer. Mais il m'as frapper. Il m'avais jamais frapper avant. Avant quand il me regardait, il avait une lueur dans les yeux. Une lueur de perversions si vous voulez. Mais ses yeux brillaient, il était peut être heureux comme ça. Mais je comprend pas. Je comprend pas pourquoi ses yeux sont ternes, et sa voix toujours sensuel est devenus bien plus grave, et se fait de plus en plus rare. Aurais-je fait quelques choses qui lui aurais déplut? Suis-je aller trop loin la dernière fois? Mais si il refuse de me parler, comment je pourrais savoir ce qui ne va pas ...

Après le concert, je suis aller le voir. Bon J'admets que je m'y suis peut être mal pris. J'aurais peut être dut essayer d'être plus gentil. C'est vrais. Mais j'ai des exigences sexuelles, et là, j'étais frustrer... Je sais si quelqu'un lit ses lignes, il va me prendre pour un obsédé... C'est même pas pour ça que j'ai accepté la première fois. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Pourtant... C'était il y a 5 mois seulement...

--_C'était une soirée où il avais bien trop but. En tant qu'ami, je l'ai raccompagné. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelques choses. Oh que non. Je voulais le protéger. Je l'ais installé sur son canapé, et là. Il s'est avachit sur moi. Comme il faisait toujours quand il était un peu trop alcoolisé. Mais cette fois ci il semblais presque lucide. Il m'as alors regarder droit dans les yeux et m'as demander sérieusement_

**« Ruki... Tu veux pas coucher avec moi? »**

_Bien sur que j'étais choquer. Reita disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, de manière un peu voilée, et délicate c'est vrais. Mais il était sincère. Je sondait ses yeux un instant cherchant le piège, mais rien. Et là a sa voix brisa a nouveau ce silence fragile.._.

**« Aller. Rien qu'une fois. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux après. Juste une fois Ruki-Chan... Personne n'en sauras rien..»**

_Qu'était-je senser répondre? « Désolée une autre fois heiin? » « Naan j'ai pas envie... » ... Comment refuser sans risquer de perdre un ami, et briser cette douce complicité qui remplissait mon coeur de moment si parfait, et si heureux? Impossible. Il faillais que j'accepte. C'était comme ça. « Et même si j'étais pas sincère totalement avec lui, il ne découvrira jamais ce que je ressent, et ce que ce souvenir me procurera comme joie » que je me suis dit... Alors tout bêtement j'ai répondu_

**« D'accord. Mais tu feras tout ce que je voudrais! Tout. Absolument tout. »**

_Reita eut juste un petit sourire avant de se jeter sur moi comme une bête. Je savais qu'il était en manque. Et il faut dire que si j'ai accepter c'était plus pour moi que pour lui. Il a raison Reita. j'étais au moins autant que lui en manque. Et... Surtout. j'étais amoureux, et débile. Je lui ai fait jurer de ne jamais en parler a qui que ce soit dans le groupe ou autres. Après tout. C'était notre secret. Une chose a partager en plus. Une raison pour lui de m'aimer._--

Je me disait « Si sa se trouve, il se rendra compte qu'il aime plus que mon cul un jours. Peut être... oui Peut être qu'on finira ensemble, comme dans les histoires d'amours hollywoodiennes. » Tu parle. Il n'as jamais rien ressentit pour moi. Belle illusions. Et terrible Désillusions.

Alors dans l'espoir que ses sentiments pour moi change, je lui impose des choses. Je sais qu'un jours il me remerciera, qu'il comprendra pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Oui il saura que mon amour pour lui n'as trouver d'autre chemin qui mène a son coeur.

Cela fait 5 mois qu'on couche très régulièrement ensembles. Et là tout d'un coup... Il veut arrêter. Je suis sûre qu'il a rencontrer quelqu'un. Je suis sure qu'il n'as plus envie de moi. Mais que puis-je bien faire pour qu'il comprenne? Faut-il que je prenne le risque de tout briser pour un sentiments qui pourrais disparaître? ...

Ce matin Aoi est venu me voir. « C'est Dégueulasse ce que tu fait a Reita! » qu'il m'as crier dans les oreilles. Heureusement on était seul. J'en veux a Reita de lui avoir dit a lui. Aoi ne comprendrais rien. Et je ne veux pas m'évertuer a lui expliquer quelques choses d'aussi compliqué que ça. Lui avec son amour fraternel qui déborde, me donne envie de vomir. Bien sur que Aoi est mon ami. Et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais largement moins que Reita. Et expliqué mon plan a Aoi pourrait tout faire capoter. Il faut juste que Reita reste avec moi. Qu'il m'appartienne encore. Encore un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Il a fallut que je jure a Aoi, que jamais plus je ne toucherais Reita. Pfff, Aoi il m'énerve. On aurais dit une vierge effarouché. Il ose me juger, alors que lui, il couche avec n'importe qui du moment que c'est faisable. C'est peut être la solution... Oui, se soir je vais coucher avec Aoi. Reita l'apprendra, et là... Il comprendra qu'il est jaloux et qu'il me veut moi, et rien que moi. Que personne ne doit me toucher a part lui. Que mon corps a été conçut pour répondre a ses attentes, et qu'il n'est destiner a personne d'autre qu'a lui. Oui c'est ça. Comment n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt?... Reita.. Bientôt tu m'aimeras. Je te le promet mon amour... Bientôt je serais a toi. Complètement...

J'ai hâte. Allons trouver ce grand benêt de Aoi.


	3. Parce que la Jalousie marche souvent

**Titre**: Du Sexe a L'amour.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reita/Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Ils s'appartiennent a eux même xD. Et L'histoire m'appartient xD (on peut pas inverser heiiin? Aller juste pour une journée? une heure? Naan pas du tout? Grrr :( Tant pis, j'aurais essayer au moins :( )

**Note**: La Trahison est plus dure a supporter quand elle vient d'un être cher.

* * *

_Ruki rentra dans la pièce claquant la porte violemment. Reita leva le nez de sa basse un peu surpris par cette violence qui émanait de ce petit corps. Bien qu'il savait de qui Ruki était capable, il était toujours un peu surpris. Et Ruki fonça sur lui comme une furie._

**« Tu l'as dit a Aoi! J'y crois pas! Tu as oser lui dire! C'était notre Secret! Tu tiens pas tes promesses... T'est qu'un... Comment on peut avoir confiance en toi? hein? Comment le groupe pourrais-il encore te faire confiance? Tu donne ta paroles et après tu ment et tu triche comme tout les autres! » **_Ruki semblais vraiment trahit et outré par son comportement._

**« C'est toi qui dit ça? Tu a profiter de moi Ruki. Tu m'as obligé a honoré une paroles que je t'ai faite dans un moment de faiblesse. C'est toi le menteur. Et en plus tu est un calculateur. Tu est aussi froid a l'intérieur que laid. J'aurais dût choisir Aoi... A croire que cette relation d'amis qu'on avait avant... Tu sais même plus ce que c'est. Je te faisait confiance moi. J'estime que j'ai honoré ma part du contrat. on est quitte. C'est tout accepte le. »** _Reita en avais réellement marre des caprices de Ruki. Il trouvais toujours quelques choses a dire. Et lui alors? Il ne pouvais que toucher son corps, pas son coeur. Il ne posséderais jamais le coeur de Ruki. Jamais. Il en était certain maintenant._

**« Tu estime? Tu te souviens que tu m'appartient? Et que tu n'as pas a 'Estimer '. Tu fait la basse c'est tout ce que tu as le droit de faire. Pour ce qui est de Aoi. En effet t'aurais dut y réfléchir a deux fois. Maintenant assume tes actes. » **_Comment pouvais-il se montrer aussi froid et manipulateur? Il n'avais vraiment pas de coeur. C'était là aussi un fait établit. Reita se leva mécontent et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur en lui répondant_.

**« Sa veut dire quoi ça? Tu me prend pour ton larbin? Mais va chercher ailleurs; Vu que tu l'aime tant ton Aoi. T'as qu'a coucher avec lui au moins tu me foutras la paix! J'assume mes actes. Je tais demander une faveur, une seule fois. UNE SEULE FOIS. Et toi ça fait 4 MOIS! TU TROUVE PAS QU'IL Y A UN PROBLÈME? » **_Reita était hors de lui. Seul le petit blond pouvais le mettre dans tout ses états. Et là il fallait vraiment pas le chercher. Et c'est ce moment hors du temps que la réalité a voulue briser, avec l'arrivée de ... Aoi dans la pièce; sûrement alerter par les cries de Reita qui d'ailleurs avait pris une belle couleur rouge colère derrière son bandeau bien blanc pâle._

**« REITA? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? QU'EST TU FOU LÀ? »** _que Aoi lui cria. Reita posa ses yeux sur lui et avant même d'avoir put lui répondre le petit blond reprit très calme_

**« Pour ton information. Aoi et moi, c'est du déjà fait. Dans l'après-midi. Pourquoi tu voulais te joindre a nous? C'est peut être sa qui te branche hein? Il n'y a jamais de problème tant que c'est purement sexuelle. Et puis de toute façon il n'y a que ton cul qui m'intéresse. Comme toujours tu devrais le savoir. » **_Ruki eut un très beau sourire salaud sur les lèvres que Reita se pressa de faire disparaître sous un tonnerre de coup de poing. Il le cherchais vraiment. Aoi était là partager entre supporter Reita, ou aider l'affreux Ruki. Apurement Ruki ne faisait pas l'unanimité aujourd'hui._

_Aoi était surpris de voir un Ruki aussi manipulateur et mesquin avec Reita. Lui qui pensait que Reita affabulait, pour se faire passer pour la victime._

_Ruki était toujours au sol, se laissait faire, se laissait frapper par Reita. Il continuait de sourire, inexorablement. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer gravement Reita. Une fois que Ruki ne ressemblais plus a rien. Reita s'arrêta et partit sans rien dire. Comme si c'était naturel. Pendant que Aoi regardait simplement Ruki d'un air dégoutter. Il lui dit:_

**« Pourquoi tu est comme ça Ruki ? »**

_Ruki se redressa tout seul, tout son visage lui faisait atrocement souffrir. C'était vraiment dur a supporter. Comme si toutes les blessures qu'il avait fait a Reita lui étaient revenu dans la figure. Il leva les yeux vers Aoi les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il répondit doucement_

**« Parce que je veux qu'il m'aime. »**

_Aoi le regarda surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas a ça du tout. Il s'approcha de lui et le soigna. Quand Uruha et Kai arriva dans la pièce s'exclamèrent d'une même voix:_

**« Qu'est qui s'est passer? Ruki sa va? »** _Pendant que Ruki laissait Aoi s'occuper de sa figure, et que Aoi le répondit simplement que Ruki avait été agressée par un fan enragé qui voulais coucher avec lui. Uruha, et Kai passèrent la soirée avec Ruki pour lui remonter le moral « sois disant a cause du fan ». Et Aoi courra chez Reita lui parler..._

* * *

_Toc Toc Toc... Reita posa sa bière et se leva ouvrir la porte a Aoi. Quand il vit que c'était lui il soupira profondément._

**« Quoi? »** _Cela résonnait dans ce long silence que Aoi laissait s'insinuer. Cherchant ses mots, essayant de prendre la défense de Ruki certainement comme toujours, en train de penser que Reita poussait les bornes trop loin. Qu'il devait se ressaisir. Intéressant la façon dont c'est toujours vous le coupable, alors que c'est vous qu'on fait systématiquement souffrir. Reita s'y connaissait bien. A chaque fois que quelqu'un avait un problème avec Reita.. De suite Reita avait fait quelques choses qui fallait pas._

_Ayant marre du blanc laisser par Aoi, il retourna retrouver sa bière et son canapé. Il aurais voulue être tranquille. Mais rien._

**« Excuse le Reita ».** _Aoi avait lâcher les seuls mots qu'il ne fallait pas. Il leva les yeux vers lui en répondant._

**« Tu te moque de moi Aoi? Tu veux que je lui pardonne après tout ce qu'il m'as fait? Tu sais très bien de quoi il retourne. Tu sais que je l'aime a crever. Que tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il me montre un peu de respect. Il me prend pour... »** _Mais Aoi l'interrompit._

**« Je sais très bien pour quoi il te prend. Mais Reita, tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça. » Aoi marqua une pause voyant que Reita allais encore émettre une réflexion il rajouta « Il t'aime Rei-Chan ».**

_Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Le bassiste resta silencieux pendant une seconde, en pleine réflexion comme si c'était possible que son blond préféré puisse l'aimer. Mais très vite cette hypothèse fut écarté. Il soupira encore._

**« Aoi y'en a marre que tu prenne sa défense. Regarde toi. Tu ment pour lui. Tu te fou de nous. Tout ce que tu veux c'est ton Ruki. Tu sais quoi? Tu vaut pas mieux que lui. Maintenant sort de chez moi. Ne reviens jamais. C'est plus la peine de me parler. Je serais là pour le groupe. Je ferais mon mieux comme toujours. Mais Toi et Ruki ne m'adresser jamais plus la paroles. Fait ce que tu veux avec lui. Dis lui ce que tu veux. Je m'en fou. Tout est finit. »**

_Aoi allait dire quelques chose mais Reita l'en empêcha d'un geste de la mains. Il se leva et poussa Aoi dehors avant de claquer la porte au nez de celui-ci. Personne n'avais le droit de ce moquer de Reita!._


	4. Désespoir de Reita POV

**Titre**: Du Sexe a L'amour.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reita/Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Ils s'appartiennent a eux même xD. Et L'histoire m'appartient xD (on peut pas inverser heiiin? Aller juste pour une journée? une heure? Naan pas du tout? Grrr :( Tant pis, j'aurais essayer au moins :( )

**Note**: Quand on a plus rien a quoi se rattacher... faut-il vivre?

* * *

**_Mercredi 15 Octobre_**

14 jours, 3h, 2 minutes et 30 secondes... voilà le temps qui a passer depuis la première fois où je lui ai dit « Non. » Mais il s'acharne a me faire mal. Il a passer tout son temps a me faire des proches. J'irais donc contre le bon vouloir de Monsieur Le-Chanteur-Sulfureux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Voudrait-Dans-Son-Pieux-Moi-Le-Premier-Mais-Pourtant-Je-M'y-Refuse. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui dire. Tellement de choses, que je lui ai déjà dite. « Tu est aussi froid a l'intérieur que tu est laid »... voilà la phrase qui me trotte dans la tête. Son coeur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait. Il semble me refuser l'accès, pourquoi? Aurais-t-il peur de s'attacher a moi? Mais pourquoi je me soucis encore d'un mec dans son genre. J'aurais dût refuser ses conditions. J'aurais dût faire tellement de choses bons. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait les mauvais choix.

Il ne comprend pas ce que je veux. Il ne comprend pas que je l'aime. Oui. Je l'aime. C'est si dure de lui dire. Si dure quand celui qu'on aime est un glaçon. Il y a des envies qui sont contraires, et pourtant, je demande rien de particulier... Je veux juste son coeur. Il doit en avoir un. Mais où??.. Comment le trouver?

Aoi m'as dit qu'il m'aimait. Que Ruki M'aimait. Qu'il était con et froid parce qu'il m'aimait. Bien sur c'est connue que la meilleure façon de montrer a quelqu'un qu'on l'aime c'est de le forcer a coucher avec vous, et d'après quand il refuse de coucher avec votre amis. Bien sur. C'est la première leçon sur l'amour. Leçon 1 p 400 du Manuel de l'amour selon Ruki. Comme si il allait me faire gober ça. Je sais tout. Aoi aussi en a après lui. Ça se voit a sa façon de dévorer ses fesses des yeux quand il a le malheur de passer devant lui, ou de ses baisser. Et cette façon qu'il a de toujours prendre sa défense. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais qu'il l'aime. Mais sûrement que pour son petit cul. N'ayons pas peur des mots, Aoi n'est qu'un obsédée sexuelle. C'est inscrit sur son front. Et le pire c'est qu'il joue les Saintes Nitouches. Aoi est vraiment un pauvre mec... Peut importe... J'irais au répet, j'irais au concert. Je le ferais pour les fans. Pas pour eux. Ils peuvent crever devant moi que ça ne me toucherais plus. J'espère vraiment Ruki qu'un jours tu lira ses mots.

* * *

_**Jeudi 30 Octobre**_

J'en peux plus. Je les supporte plus. Je ne sais pas a quoi il joue, et je ne veut pas savoir. Je ne supporte plus de les voir se pavaner devant moi. Il passe son temps a m'ignorer. Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai voulue. Mais c'est plus dure que je n'aurais crue. Uruha et Kai n'ont rien compris. Ils ne savent rien. Et tant qu'ils ignorent ça, tout va bien. Je ne veut pas, et n'ai pas besoin d'une psychothérapie de Groupe avec lui et ... L'autre. Vous nous voyez sérieusement répondre au psy « .. notre problème c'est qu'on couchait ensemble tout les deux... Mais je suis tomber amoureux et Ruki ne fait que me prendre pour un Sex-Toys... Vous pouvez nous aider? » Nan. Très peu pour moi. Je suis le mec calme. Le mec qui cache ses sentiments, pourtant là avec tout ces débordements de ma part, il aurais dût comprendre; ou alors tout ce qu'il veut c'est juste qu'on continue comme avant dans une relation de Domination/Soumission, où lui aurais le beau rôle et moi l'ingrat. Nan. Je suis désolé j'ai pas signée pour ça. J'ai signé pour être a ses ordres, pour faire ce qu'il voulais d'accord. Mais une fois, une unique fois, histoire de payer ma dettes. Et cela fait plus de 5 mois que ça dure. Tout les soirs c'est la même chose. Passer chez lui, me laisser faire comme si j'étais qu'une fille, comme si c'était normal. Le seul moment, où je me sent chanceux, c'est juste après. Car il a beau être violent, et sauvage... Il s'endort juste après... Et il s'endort dans mes bras. A ce moment là. Il est beau comme un ange. Je peut au moins profité de sa beauté, de sa douceur, et j'avoue que parfois je me laisse aller a embrasser sa peau, juste pour sentir son parfum délicat qui émane de lui quand il est inconscient. Je donnerais tout pour ces moments parfaits, où rien ne peut être plus doux, tendre et amoureux. Il m'as fallut presque 1 mois pour reconnaître que depuis toujours, je voulais ce petit corps pour moi tout seul.

Depuis je ne cesse de l'aimer. Mon coeur bat la chamade quand il entre dans la pièce et qu'il sourit radieusement. Il est tellement beau, et il semble tellement pure dans ses moments là que je me laisserais bien aller a le prendre dans mes bras pour lui jurer de toujours le protéger... Mais... La réalité me rappelle très vite. En me disant qu'il n'as pas besoin de moi. Il n'as besoin de personne pour prendre soin de lui. Il n'a besoin de personne, car il n'est blesser par rien. Absolument rien. Cet homme dont tout les soirs je rêves, que tout les jours j'aimerais pourvoir toucher sa peau, caresser ses joues, prendre ses mains doucement et perdre ma tête dans la profusion du doux parfum que ses cheveux rependent autour d'eux, cet homme ne m'aime pas. Et ne me veux pas. S'il savait combien c'est dure de me passer de lui. Mon corps s'excite a la moindre alerte de son corps près du miens, mon corps m'implore de le laisser s'échouer toute une nuit a coter de lui, même si la pénitence est l'interdiction d'entrer en contact avec sa peau si douce comme la soie, je serais prêt a faire tout les sacrifices... Au lieu de ça.. mon coeur endure la froideur de ses regards qui me glacent, la pâleur de ses sourires vagues, et la quasi ignorance de tout mon être. Il ne fait plus attention a moi. Je ne peut m'en prendre qu'a moi-même. J'ai voulue toucher son coeur au lieu de son corps, a défaut d'y parvenir, je suis privée de tout les délices physiques qui calmaient superficiellement mes ardeurs sentimentales qui criaient a l'amour a mort au fond de mon esprit...

Mon Dieu qu'ai-je fait...? En voulant m'approprier cet ange.. Je l'ai éloignée de moi... Pardonne moi mon ange blond. Pardonne ses erreurs de jugements. Pardonne mes envies charnels et spirituels. Pardonne moi mes envies Pécheresses.

Non. Ne me pardonne rien. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir sous les yeux. Je n'ai pas mérité de te posséder avant.

Pardonnez moi toutes choses... Maintenant j'ai compris... **_« Bien mal acquis ne profite jamais »._**..


	5. La Mort de Reita

**Titre**: Du Sexe a L'amour.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reita/Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Ils s'appartiennent a eux même xD. Et L'histoire m'appartient xD (on peut pas inverser heiiin? Aller juste pour une journée? une heure? Naan pas du tout? Grrr :( Tant pis, j'aurais essayer au moins :( ) + Chanson de « Aqme » le titre est « Une dernière Fois »

**Note**: Quand un proche se suicide... a qui la culpabilité?

* * *

**« Ptin Reita Bouge Ton Cul jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir! sinon je la défonce a 3... 1...2... 2 et demi... 3? »**_ Uruha, venait de défoncée la porte de chez Reita... Pourquoi il répondait pas.. C'était une bonne question a poser a Monsieur Reita._

_Une fois de dans. Il criait_ **« Reita? T'est où Qu'est tu fou? .. Reita c'est pas drôle... Où t'est merde! » ..**_.Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Pas le moindre bruit. A croire qu'il était tout seul... Il posa sa mains sur la porte de la chambre et fit un coup de sommation.._

**« Je te préviens si t'est au Pieux avec une gonzesse, sa va être ta fête! Sa fait 3 h qu'on... » **_Uruha n'avais pas put finir sa phrase, il était choquer. Choquer par quoi aller vous me demander? Liez!. Uruha s'approcha de Reita... Et le secoua un peu. Il dit en riant presque_

**« Très beau ton maquillage...Aller viiiens. On attend plus que toi... Reita;.. Déconne pas... Il manque que toi... Reita... Oh non... Reita... »** _Uruha se mit a pleurer sur le corps inerte de Reita, qu'il venait de trouver mort... Il appela les autres en leurs demandant de rappliquer Très vite. Il ne voulais pas être seul. Aoi appela la police depuis la voiture ._

_Une fois arrivée a la vue de son ami il dit lui aussi choquer_

**« ... Je n'y crois pas... C'est impossible qu'il ai fait ça... Impossible. Ce n'est pas comme ça que Reita Règle ses problèmes! ».**

_Étrangement le petit chanteur ne disait rien. Les yeux grands ouvert, la couleur de son visage s'était décomposé... Et ses policiers qui fouillaient partout a la recherche dont-ne-sais-quoi, comme si cela allait rendre la vie a Reita. Kai quant à lui était dans la cuisine... Il faisait des cookies, histoire de se calmer, en s'imaginant que Reita allait se lever en disant « Joyeuse Halloween, Kai! Arrête de cuisiner sa pue! » .. Mais rien._

_Dans les bon films policiers, cette scène seraient passer sans le moindre son... Mais la réalité qui prenait au tripes tout les membres restants de Gazetto était tout autre. Les policiers faisaient un raffut de toute les diables... Tellement qu'il fallut que Uruha leur somme d'arrêter pour respecter un peu Reita! De revenir plus tard... Uruha ne pouvais se décrocher de son ami blanc comme un linge... Il était si froid. Si.. Immobile.. Tous venaient de prendre conscience que jamais plus Reita ne grommellerais, que jamais plus personne ne jouerais de la basse comme lui, que jamais plus il les forceraient a regarder des animés ou des films pour être rien qu'avec eux. Jamais plus Reita ne bougerais, ne parlerais, ne regarderaient personnes. Cette réalité frappa d'un seul coup Ruki comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, une dernière douleur infligé par Reita... Ruki s'écroula sur le sol, au seuil de la chambre. Ses jambes étaient bien trop faibles pour soutenir tout le poids de la mort de son bassiste préférée. Jamais plus il ne pourrais dire a Reita combien il l'aimais. Jamais il ne pourrais s'excuser de toutes ses choses qu'il lui a faite. Jamais il ne pourrais lui pardonner d'être si peu douer en amour. Il posa sa mains a terre en baissant la tête vers le sol. Il devait se soutenir un peu. Il ne faillais pas mourir. Pas encore, pas comme ça. Il sentit une feuille sous sa mains. Il la ramassa et posa les yeux dessus, reconnaissant l'écriture de Reita. C'était une lettre. Une enveloppe Marquer « Ruki » dessus. Reconnaissant son propre prénom... Il l'ouvrit et lu la lettre.. Une lettre de suicide laisser par Reita pour Ruki. C'était là son dernier geste avant de mourir... Elle disait_

« Ruki... ou plutôt Mastumoto Takanori.

Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour dire ce que je ressent. La vérité nue.. C'est que je t'aimais. Maintenant tu le sais.

**« Une Dernière Fois**

**J'aurais voulu ne pas t'avoir trouvée  
Détester le goût sucre de tes lèvres  
Ne pas me laisser fondre dans tes yeux  
Ignorer ton sourire, tes caresses**

**Aime moi encore  
Une dernière fois  
Quitte moi encore une dernière fois**

**J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir t'aimer  
Profiter de la douceur de ta peau  
Te regarder dormir si tranquillement  
Te tenir dans mes bras une dernière fois »**

Faisant ce que tu voudras...

Ma dernière volonté? Si tu a lu cette question, tu viens de l'exhausser. Tu sais maintenant tout ce que je sais. Ne pleure pas. Il n'y a pas de raison... Ma mort devrait te soulager... C'est ce que tu voulais non? »

_Ruki referma la lettre, sans émettre une seule larme. Il était trop surpris par ce qu'il avais écrit. C'était bref, rapide, et efficace. Les autres arrivèrent vers lui, et lui demandèrent ce qu'il tenais a la mains. Il haussa les épaules en répondant « Rien... Une enveloppe Vide... ». Les autres cherchèrent son journal intime... Finalement tout le monde resta a coter de Reita pendant un très longues période. Une sorte de veillé funèbre._


	6. Désespoir de Ruki POV

**Titre**: Du Sexe a L'amour.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reita/Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Ils s'appartiennent a eux même xD. Et L'histoire m'appartient xD (on peut pas inverser heiiin? Aller juste pour une journée? une heure? Naan pas du tout? Grrr :( Tant pis, j'aurais essayer au moins :( )

**Note**: La mort ferme les yeux des morts, et ouvre ceux des vivants. Citation de Gilbert Cesbron

* * *

_**Dimanche 30 Novembre  
**_

« Ne pleure pas. Il n'y a pas de raison... Ma mort devrait te soulager... C'est ce que tu voulais non? »

1 mois que ces mots résonnent dans ma tête... 1 mois que tu est mort Reita. J'aimerais tant que ces mots te parvienne. 1 mois que je ne fait que penser a toi. Pourquoi ta lettres est si courte? Pourquoi m'est-elle uniquement destiné...? Reita... J'aimerais tant que tu m'excuse tout mes travers; Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je t'aime. Je le savais depuis longtemps. Mais je m'y suis mal pris. Tu as dut subir tout les caprices d'un petit prince qui voulais qu'une chose... Te prendre ton coeur. J'aurais peut être dût simplement te faire part de toute ses émotions qui me travaillaient, qui me parcouraient quand j'étais en ta présence.. Tu sais... toutes ses semaines où je t'ignorais... Chaque seconde était une torture... Je voulais te parler, aller vers toi, te prendre dans mes bras, et m'excuser, m'excuser d'être aussi nul, de te faire autant de mal. Je n'ai jamais rien compris a toi. Tu était l'unique zone d'ombre de ma conscience. L'unique homme qui me faisait perdre le contrôle de moi. J'espère que tu as apprécié tout ses moments entre nous qui nous appartienne. Oui. Qui nous appartienne. j'étais possessif, et si peu habile avec toi. Si je pouvais effacer tout ça, et tout recommencer, je le ferais. Peut être fallait-il que je prenne les devants? M'aurais-tu encore laisser prendre les choses en mains? J'ai régit tout nos souvenir ensembles... C'est vrais. Et je regrette de n'avoir pas sut te rendre heureux comme tu le méritait. Oh Reita.. Si tu savais combien tu peut me manquer. Mon coeur ne bat plus. Je ne sent plus rien sans toi. Et le pire, j'imagine toujours que tu viendras derrière moi, et m'insulteras comme il le faut. J'aimerais tellement que tu soit encore là, que tu me frappe si tu le veux, ou que tu m'ignore. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ton amour. N'importe quoi pour une nuit avec toi. J'ai eut plus qu'une nuit. Je le sait... Mais... je n'ai pas sut te dire ce que je ressentait clairement. Oh Reita.. me laisseras-tu aller au paradis avec toi? Tu m'avais pourtant envoyer des signaux... Mais je n'ai rien vu. Trop aveugler par l'envie d'être avec toi. L'envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te sentir toujours près de moi.

Reita... Je le savais qu'endormit dans tes bras, tu m'embrassait doucement. Je le sentait. Je le rêvais. Oh Reita.. cette chanson que tu m'as laissé.. Je la chanterais pour toi. Je la chanterais une fois. Pour toi. Pour que tout le monde sache combien Reita aimait Ruki. Et combien Ruki aime Reita. Nos différents, nos contre-temps... On les rattraperas au paradis. Je sais que tu m'attend. Je sais que tu m'as pardonner. Je le sent.

Reita... Tu est l'homme de ma vie. Et tu seras l'homme de notre Paradis. Reita.. Reita... Inlassablement... Je t'aime...


	7. L'explication Final

**Titre**: Du Sexe a L'amour.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reita/Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Ils s'appartiennent a eux même xD. Et L'histoire m'appartient xD (on peut pas inverser heiiin? Aller juste pour une journée? une heure? Naan pas du tout? Grrr :( Tant pis, j'aurais essayer au moins :( ) "Rien au monde" Est une chanson du Groupe "Aqme" Encore XD.

**Note**: Leurs amours survireras des années durant

* * *

_2 mois jours pour jours après la mort de leurs bassiste, le groupes Gazetto sortit un single spéciale, un vestige de l'amour que Suzuki-San portait a Matsumoto-San. Amour impossible entre deux membres d'un même groupe. Le titre « Une Dernière Fois » parle de lui même. C'était la dernière fois où l'on entendait le blond chanter. En effet le jeune chanteur s'est donnée la mort quelques jours plus tard alors que leurs singles explosait les Box Office. La mort du jeune chanteur attrista beaucoup leurs fan qui 5 mois jours pour jours après la mort de Reita pleure une nouvelle perte, et pas des moindres. Les trois autres membres du groupes sont partit en retraite, ne voulant pas entacher l'image d'un amour pure et dévorant de passions deux être aussi parfaitement en symbiose qu'eux deux._

_D'après les dire des ex-membres de Gazetto, le jeune chanteur connues sous le nom Ruki, aurais laissée une lettre, une chanson, (qui figurerais en secondes partie du Single « Une Dernière Fois ») et une photo. En exclusivité nous allons vous montrer la lettre de suicide laisser par Ruki-Sama._

« Cher Reita. Cher Groupe. Cher fan.

Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Je n'ai pas décidée sur un coup de tête de mourir. Non. Si vous avez écouté le single en entier... Vous pouvez comprendre le mal que j'ai de vivre sans lui. Reita était tout pour moi. C'était l'unique Amour de ma vie. Et j'ai tout fait de travers avec lui. Je l'ais maltraités, lui ai fait du mal. J'espère qu'il m'auras pardonné avant que je n'arrive jusqu'à lui. Si vous lisez cette lettre, il me faut vous dire, de ne jamais abandonner, de toujours croire que tout est possible, et surtout foncer. Aller voir la personne et dites lui ce que vous ressentez. Je ne l'ais pas fait, et je regrette énormément. Si tout s'est bien passé, je serais mort le 31 mars 5 mois après la mort de Reita. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence futile. Non. j'ai tout calculé comme toujours. 5 mois c'est la durée de notre relation a Reita et moi avant qu'elle ne se dégrade. 5 mois. C'est notre anniversaire. Prenez moi pour un fou si cela vous plais. De toute façon je serais plus là.

Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi con.

Je laisse derrière moi, cette photo de Reita et moi... Nous paressions si heureux tout les deux. Regarde, les sourires sur nos lèvres, et ce regard intense que nous échangions. Oh, bientôt je te rejoindrais, et te regarderais a nouveau comme ça. Reita promet moi de m'attendre, encore un peu. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Jamais je ne le dirais assez.

Je laisse derrière moi... Une chanson. Comme Reita laissa la, qui exprimais ses sentiments si beau et fort envers moi... Je laisse cette chanson. Pour dire combien je souffre sans lui... oh Reita... Je t'aime..?

**« Rien au Monde**

**La douleur ne disparaît jamais  
On vit avec  
Chaque heures, chaque jours  
Même si aujourd'hui  
La vie me sourit  
Comme si Dieu s'excusait de nous avoir trahis  
De t'avoir pris, tu es parti  
J'ai eu besoin de ça  
J'ai eu peur de moi**

**Personne ne comprend  
Car personne ne sait  
À croire que toute mon innocence, a disparu  
Quand on a fermer tes yeux  
Sur un regard si fort et bleu  
J'aimerais pouvoir me voir  
Dans ses yeux encore une fois**

**Rien ne pourrait me faire oublier cette image de toi  
A jamais emprisonner  
Parce que un moment j'ai su rien ne te ramènera  
Que rien au monde ne te ramènera**

**Même si aujourd'hui  
La vie me sourit  
Rien au monde  
Ne te ramènera  
Même, même si aujourd'hui  
La vie me sourit  
Rien au monde ne te ramènera  
Même si aujourd'hui  
La vie me sourit  
Rien au monde ne te ramènera »**

N'oubliez jamais.. Ne faites pas l'erreur. Apprenez de nous.

Les gars... Désolés mais c'est trop dur... Bonne chance a vous. Faites en sorte de montrer ça au bonne personnes... »

_Tels est les dernières écritures, et volontés de Matsumoto-San. Sur ce téléspectateur, ce bulletin d'information touche a sa fin. Prenez soin de vous..._


End file.
